


Reality Is Stranger Than Fiction

by DJYaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJYaz/pseuds/DJYaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Mikasa and Armin goes to a bookshop after school to get some studying materials.<br/>Eren then finds a random shelf with a book titled "Shingeki no Kyojin" on it. He's kinda shocked that it has his and his friend's name in it, even their faces are the same!<br/>So he brings it to school the next day and shows it to his classmates</p>
<p>This was a fill on the snkkink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guys, Look What I Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not used to writing fics, and I'm completely knew to this site. This is my first fic for this fandom and I believe the characters are probably OOC, however, I do hope someone at least likes this fic. The rating is because of the potty mouth.

 

 

“Come on guys, hurry up!” Eren said exasperatedly to his two companions as they made their way into the bookshop. “I want to get this over and done with so we can get back to what really matters.” Armin shook his head at his friend as he removed his coat. “You better not be talking about video games.”

“Or tomorrows party,” Mikasa, Eren’s adoptive sister, added as she made her way to the nearest bookshelves. Eren scoffed at them both as he gave them a look of utter indignation. “Whatever, you guys don’t know what’s good in life, all you think about is school and grades.”

They spread out through the bookshop in search of the necessary reference and supplementary books for their classes. Armin went straight to the Biography section, Mikasa to the Natural Science, and Eren was left to search for whatever he deemed necessary to pass his next assignments.

After buying CliffsNotes on _Great Expectations_ – because, like hell he was going to read that multi-chapter monstrosity – and an MLA Format handbook, Eren decided that perhaps everyone was right and it was about time he should buy a damned Thesaurus. As he headed down the aisle he noticed a strange little book that didn't seem to fit in with the rest.

Much like the infamous cat, curiosity had sunk its sharp, jagged claws into Eren. He grabbed the book from the shelf and stared at the cover. Realizing that it was in fact the back cover, he flipped it over. “ _Shingeki No Kyojin_? What the hell does that even mean?”

The cover featured a smoking, giant, skinless dude looking over some kind of weaponized rampart and a guy strapped to some weird jet pack and wielding some kind of metallic rulers. “What the hell? What is this doing here? This isn't even the fiction section.”

Opening the book and flipping through the first few pages, Eren noticed something strange. Three small children looked like Armin, Mikasa and him. “Huh? Well isn't that strange? I've never seen a cartoon character that looks like me before.” He flipped another page. “Holy crap, that one looks like Mr. Smith, and that one’s just like Mr. Shadis! So Weird…”

He continued reading until something even stranger happened. The three main characters were all named like him and his two friends. “Wha- Okay, no. That’s just a coincidence. I’m sure the author just had a hard time coming up with character names and searched on the internet for the strangest names he could find, that’s all it is.”

… But the more Eren looked through the book the stranger things got. All of his school friends were characters in the book, even some of his teachers were pictured there. Eren ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. “This is not real, you've gotta be shitting me.”

“What isn't real, Eren?” Eren almost jumped a foot in the air, dropping his books from the surprise of Mikasa’s voice coming from only inches away. “What the hell? Mikasa, how many times have I told you not to do that? What are you some kind of ninja?”

“Guys, you’re making too much of a ruckus,” Armin said as he rounded the corner from the next aisle. He helped Eren pick up his books. “Eren, what do you have there?” he asked as he noticed the strange book.

“Oh, it’s this weird book I just found,” he muttered, frowning down at the backwards book. Armin gave him a curious look, “What’s so strange about it?” Eren looked at him with one of the most serious expressions he’d ever made in his life. “I’m the main character, and you guys are also in it.”

Armin and Mikasa silently stared at Eren for a good three minutes. “Good one, Eren. I almost believed you,” Armin said with a smile while Mikasa shook her head at him. He and Mikasa turned to walk to the front of the store to pay for their materials.

Eren cut their path off before they could get very far. “No, seriously, guys. I’m not kidding, look!” He thrust the book under their noses and turned to a page where all three of them appeared and were mentioned by name.

Armin and Mikasa stared at the open book for a while before Armin took the book and flipped through the rest of the pages. “This can’t be. It must be a coincidence,” he said as he shook his head. The farther through the book he flipped the more confused he became.

Mikasa frowned down at the book over Armin’s shoulder. “How is this possible? All our friends and even some of our teachers…” Armin turned back to the title page and looked for the colophon. “The stories, characters and incidents mentioned in this publication are entirely fictional,” he read out loud.

Eren stared incredulous. “That’s complete bullshit. Those characters are totally based on us!” He ran his hand through his hair again, making his already disheveled hair practically stand on end. “Guys, the story was first published in 2009,” Armin said with a waver in his voice. “We were only ten when this was published.”

 They stood silently around the book before Eren took it back and ran to the front counter. “Wait, Eren, what are you doing?” Armin and Mikasa hurried after him. “No running!” one of the store attendants called after them. They completely ignored him and continued on their way. When they caught up to Eren he had already paid for his books.

“What are you going to do with that?” Mikasa asked his adoptive brother. Eren took his things from the clerk and turned to them smiling. “I’m going to show this shit to everyone at school tomorrow.”


	2. What The Hell Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren though it'd be a good idea to show off his strange little book at school. I guess things never work out the way you'd like.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I'm still writing this and it's not exactly what I'd visualized would happen, but my Jean got way out of control and stole the wheel. Hopefully this didn't crash and burn. I apoligize once again for the potty mouth, lord knows I'm trying not to use too many curse words.

* * *

 

 

 

“I think we could sue for this,” Ymir said as she looked down at the book in Eren’s hands. Eren, Armin and Mikasa sat at their usual lunch table surrounded by their friends, who were all busy looking at the weird little book he had bought.

“No one is suing anyone, Ymir,” Krista, as she liked to be called by her friends, said with a disapproving frown at the tall freckled girl. Ymir, being used to Krista’s disapproval, simply kissed her on the cheek as an apology.

“I bet we could win if we did sue, though,” Reiner put in, scratching the bridge of his nose. He had joined the group of people surrounding Eren and his book when Sasha and Connie called him over to see his fictional look-alike. “I mean, the guy who wrote this, Iyasama, was it?” he asked with furrowed brows. Eren checked the cover once more, “Isayama, Hajime Isayama.” Reiner let out a snort of laughter. “Well, that guy couldn’t possibly make a bunch of characters that all look and act like us by coincidence. That would be asking me to stretch my willing suspension of disbelief to the breaking point.”

“And so, the obvious answer is that the guy, obviously, somehow knows who we are, what we’re like and how we look and, obviously, made up a weird story involving giant man eating humanoid creatures, a.k.a. Titans, where Eren is, obviously the main character – though he dies anyway – and we all,” Ymir said with a sweeping motion toward everyone at the table, “obviously, are background characters so he could make some money, obviously. And what, he didn’t think we’d find out?” Ymir, Queen of Sarcasm, huffily crossed her arms over her chest.

“But, you’re forgetting something very crucial,” Armin said, taking the book from Eren and closing it. Everyone turned to look at him with varying expressions of curiosity and confusion. “The story was published around five years ago. We all attended different schools in the county at the time, so we didn’t really know each other until the first year of Junior High.”

Everyone stared at him in confusion. “You mean to say, that the author somehow managed to predict that we would all know each other… years before it happened?” Sasha asked, her voice wavering at the end. Armin nodded. “This is way too weird, man,” Connie rubbed his butch cut hair in a show of nervousness. “I mean, it’s weird enough that the dude drew his characters to look like us, even weirder that they’re named like us, but they act like us too, look,” he said as he took the book from Armin’s grasp and turned the pages.

He stopped on a page that featured an argument between fictional Eren and one of the other characters. “See, he’s just like that asshole, Kirschstein,” he said, pointing at the boy on the page, who was in the process of launching a punch at the fictional Eren.

“Who are you calling an asshole, Springer?” They all turned at the sound of a very angry Jean Kirschstein, who had just been walking by their table along with his best and pretty much only friend, Marco Bodt. “Isn’t it obvious?” Eren said before Connie could come up with any kind of excuse. “I mean, there’s only one horse-faced asshole around here named Kirschstein.”

Jean growled – literally, honest to god growled – at Eren as he handed his lunch tray to Marco for safe keeping and stalked towards the brunet. “Call me that one more time, asshole, and I’m pounding your face in so not even your mother can recognize it!”

Eren jumped out of his seat and approached him, an equally angry expression on his face. No one moved to stop them as their fights were a normal occurrence. It happened every time they met, and everyone was somewhat tired of trying to keep peace between the two. “Jean, please stop.” Well, everyone except Marco.

“Eren.” And Mikasa, who gave her adoptive brother a warning look. Eren grimaced and took a step back. “Tch, whatever. I have more important things to worry about than kicking your ass.” He walked back to his seat and sat, looking anywhere but at Jean. Jean scoffed at this and made to walk away with Marco when Sasha called them. “Hey, you guys wanna see your made up selves?”

Everyone turned to look at Sasha like she’d just sprouted an extra head, a pair of arms and a thirteen inch tail. Jean and Marco both turned with looks of confusion and mild irritation from Jean. “What are you talking about, Braus?”

Before Eren could protest, she took the book from Connie and ran up to the two confused boys. “See, Eren found this cool book and we’re all characters in it. Reiner and Ymir think we should sue the author for using our likeness without our permission, and Armin says the guy’s some kind of psychic wizard!” She shoved the book under their noses while she turned to a page where both of the boys were featured.

“What the hell, Sasha! Give back my book; I never said the asshole could see it!” Eren yelled indignantly, rising from his seat once again, but before he could do anything else Jean took the book from Sasha and stared at the open page incredulously.

“Wha- what the hell is this?” he asked as he frowned down at the page. “Is this some kind of elaborate joke, Eren?” Marco asked, confusion clear in his voice. They flipped through the rest of the book, becoming more and more confused with every subsequent page.

“If it is, it wasn’t my joke. I just bought the book,” Eren said defensively. He didn’t like the fact that Marco would think him capable of such a tasteless joke. “What the fuck! Why are people dying? Why are they getting eaten by those giants?” Jean quickly closed the book and tossed it back at Sasha. “That’s just sick. Why would anyone draw Mina Carolina of all people getting killed? She’s too nice for you to do that! What’s wrong with you?” Jean glared vehemently at Eren.

“What? I just said this wasn’t my doing! I only bought the book; I didn’t make it, horse face! Why don’t you shut your trap and learn to listen for once in your life!” "Eren," Mikasa and Armin said placatingly.

 “Why the hell should I listen to a freaking maniac like you?” Jean retorted. “Jean, please calm down,” Marco pleaded, unsure of what to do and still holding two lunch trays in his hands. A crowd began to gather around to two belligerent boys.

Normally everyone would just ignore their fights or watch from afar, but this time seemed different. Both boys seemed to be taking this fight a little too personally. “What’s your fucking problem, Kirschstein?” Eren was now standing face to face – or maybe face to chin – with Jean. If they could they would undoubtedly be doing a very manly forehead touch, you know, for intimidation purposes.

“You are my problem, Jaeger! What kind of sick fuck does that,” Jean motioned towards the book still in Sasha’s hands. “Do you value everyone’s lives so little? Do you have to put down your sick fantasies on paper?” Eren grit his teeth and clenched his fists at that. “Shut up, Kirschstein.”

“I already told you I didn’t make that book, so shut up, you fucking idiot!” That’s when everything went to hell. Jean threw a punch at the same time that Eren did. Jean wound up with a busted lip while Eren took a hit in the eye. He could already feel it swell. Just as Jean threw another punch, Eren dodged and tackled the other boy to the ground. They continued to throw punches left and right and Jean tried to kick Eren off himself.

Suddenly, Eren felt someone pull him back by the collar of his shirt practically choking him. When he saw the panicked expression on Jean’s injured face he knew he was screwed.

“Just what do you maggots think you’re doing?” Assistant Principal Keith Shadis. Well, shit. Eren was definitely beyond screwed now.


End file.
